1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge which accommodates, within a case, a single reel on which is wound a recording tape such as a magnetic tape or the like which is used as a recording/playback medium mainly of computers and the like.
2. Related Art
There are conventionally known recording tape cartridges in which a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape or the like which is used as a data recording/playback medium of computers or the like, is .wound on a reel, and the single reel is accommodated within a case which is structured by an upper case and a lower case. A leader member, which is pulled-out by a pull-out member of a drive device, is fixed to the distal end of the recording tape. An example of the leader member is a substantially dumbbell-shaped leader pin having flange portions at both ends of a main body portion to which the recording tape is fixed either directly or via a leader tape.
The flange portions of the leader pin are accommodated in concave holding portions which are formed at the upper case and the lower case in the vicinity of an opening. The leader pin is held, with the heightwise direction of the case being its axial direction, due to the flange portions being restrained by springs or the like. Accordingly, there is the concern that, when a shock is applied to the vicinity of the opening due to the recording tape cartridge being dropped or the like, and the upper case and the lower case flexurally deform so as to separate from one another (so-called opening), the flange portions will come out from the holding portions and the leader pin will tilt or separate from the holding portions.
If such a phenomenon occurs, poor chucking of the leader pin by the pull-out member of the drive device occurs, and the problem of a system error arises. Therefore, there has conventionally been proposed a recording tape cartridge in which undercut portions on which the flange portions of the leader pin are anchored, i.e., overhanging portions which overlap the flange portions, are formed at the holding portions and prevent the flange portions of the leader pin from coming out from the holding portions (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-148179).
However, because the overhanging portions are in a positional relationship of being adjacent to hooks or the like of the pull-out member of the drive device, the plate thickness of the overhanging portions cannot be formed to be thick. Namely, if the plate thickness of the overhanging portions is made to be thick, the problem that the hooks or the like will interfere therewith arises. Accordingly, if a shock is applied to the case due to the recording tape cartridge being dropped or the like and the leader pin tilts or moves in a direction other than the pull-out direction thereof, for example, in a direction substantially orthogonal to the pull-out direction (e.g., the heightwise direction or a direction orthogonal to the heightwise direction), there is the concern that the overhanging portions will break due to the pushing force applied from the leader pin.